The Spectre and The Shock Trooper
by Death Snake
Summary: Cerberus has recurited the first human Spectre, but also the only surviving ODST of an Collector attack and he wants some revenge. AU, but the Halo universe year is 2553. I do not own Mass Effect or Halo, I wish through.
1. Chapter 1: Hell Is Unknown

**Sup boys and girls, Death Snake here. I know I should be working on my other stories, but I have writers block for them and I kind of wanted to do a Halo/Mass Effect crossover. I also have few things to say before we get started. First, this will start in the second game because I haven't played the first game and if my friend will let me borrow the third game; don't expect this story to go into the third game. Second, this story will feature a male ODST OC and will have the Halo 2 Anniversary ODST armor and weapons. Also, if you guys want a OC/FemShep, just tell me either by PM or leaving it in the review area. Now, lets get to this story.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>UNSC Navy: Orbital Drop Shock Trooper's Profile<span>**

**Last Name: Smith**

**First Name: [Classified]**

**Callsign: Hawk**

**Rank: 2****nd**** Lieutenant**

**Squad: 91****st**** Rangers**

**Unit: 105****th**** Shock Troops Division  
>Born: UNSC Charon-class Light Frigate "War Hound"<strong>

**Age: Classified**

**Gender: Male **

**Race: Caucasian**

**Blood Type: O+**

**Height: 6.0 ft**

**Hair Color: Brown**

**Eye Color: Hazel**

**Weapons: BR55 Service Rifle, M6C/SOCOM, Combat Knife and Sniper Rifle System 99D-S2 Anti-Materiel**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter One: Hell Is Unknown<strong>

_"History is written by the survivors…"_

_Aboard the UNSC Marathon-class "Iron Cross", near the planet Sanctum_

"GET ON YOUR FEET, MARINES!" I heard the Platoon Sergeant yell. Everyone in the barracks felled out of their bunks and tried their best to get up. Once everyone was up and dressed, we headed towards the armory in a full on sprint. The ship's alarms was going off like crazy, red warning lights we flashing, the ship's personnel were running around and too top it off, I saw a Covenant Corvette passing one of the ship's windows. We arrived at the armory and started to open up our personal lockers that were filled with armor and weapons.

"Get your gear on, Troopers! We have Covenant forces are engaging the fleet as we speak. Once you are dress, you will be defending this ship until I say, 'you can lie down and die'! Am I understood, Marines?" the Sergeant yelled at us again.

"Sir yes, sir!" we all yelled in response. I opened up locker and started to put on my armor on. My boots were the first to go one, then my chest piece. I pulled out my pistol from the locker and attached it to my right thigh. I grabbed my knife and helmet, and started to head out until one of my squad mates held out a rifle to me.

"Are you forgetting something?" Lance Corporal White asked. He was our squad's medic and also an old friend of mine. His armor was one of the newer designs with the rectangle like chest piece. On it was red cross with a skull over it. He walked over to me and hand me a sniper rifle. I took the rifle from him and placed it on my back. I walked over to the weapons rack and picked up a battle rifle, White followed me and grabbed M7S Caseless Submachine Gun.

"Are you all set to kill some Covies?" I asked White as we walked out of the armory with the rest of the ODSTs.

"Hell yeah, man. But, what confuse me is, how in the hell did they find us?" White asked me and I just shrugged at him.

"_All personal, this is Captain Adler. Covenant forces have boarded the Iron Cross. All personnel repel the enemy attack on the main hangar." _The Captain said over the intercom.

"You heard the lady, get your asses to those hangars and help those marines!" the Platoon Sergeant ordered all of us.

"Yes, sir!" we all yelled in unison and started heading towards the main hangar. Halfway there we started to feel the whole ship starting to shake.

"What the hell was that?!" I heard one of the other ODSTs yelled from behind me.

"_Everyone change of plans, we have been order to activate the 'Cole Protocol'. Hang on to something because it's going to be a bumping ride." _Adler said over the comms.

"Is she crazy, I thought the ship's slipspace drive was under repairs." I heard a trooper. All of a sudden, the ship started to shake uncontrollably. I looked around me for something to grabbed and found one of the ship's columns. I grabbed hold of it as the ship started to enter slipspace.

"She wasn't kidding when she said 'it was going to be bumpy'!" White howled as he leaned against couple strapped down crates.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Third Person<strong>

"I'm picking up something on the scanner. Multiple unknown vessels, they look like old human warships." Said a female crewmember on the Alliance's Normandy. "Wait, they are sending out a distress signal."

"Play it." said Joker, the Normandy's pilot. The female crewmember did as she was told.

"_Mayday! Mayday! This is the UNSC Iron Cross, we have been badly damage from Covenant forces." _A feminine voice came from the message kept on repeating each time it ended.

"What is the '_UNSC_'?" someone asked.

"No clue, but I'm picking up another ship and it's heading straight for us. Wait… its weapons systems are active it's going to fire on us and the other ships!"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Hawk's POV<strong>

"Trooper, are you still with me?" I heard someone yelling at me in distance. I opened up my eyes and saw White standing over me with a first aid kit.

"Uh. What the hell happened?" I asked while trying to get up. I saw he was holding out something to me. It was an oxygen tank.

"Here, put this on." he handed me the tank and I saw he had one attached to his armor. I attached the tank to my back and plugged in the oxygen tube to my helmet. He helped me up to my feet and started to walk towards the hangars.

"White, what the hell is going on?" I asked him again and this time he stopped in his tracks.

"The fleet has been attacked by an unknown. As far as I know it, we are the only survivors aboard the Iron Cross. We need to get to the hangar and get out of here." He opened a sealed door and the vacuum of space rushed inside the hall. We walked around what was left of the Iron Cross. I looked around the ship and saw the rest of the fleet that was following the Iron Cross. All eight support ships, destroyed and in smoldering ruins.

"Who the hell can do such a thing?" I asked over the comms. I didn't get an answer from him. "White, are your ears on?" I looked around and saw him staring up at the ruins of the ships. I looked up and saw ship that looked like it was mainly made out of an asteroid. The front of it started to glow orange.

"Get to cover!" White yelled. He started to run as the ship began to fire a large orange beam at the graveyard of ships. He grabbed my arm and we both started to run like hell, until the beam reached the ship. A large explosion went off and both White and me were launched off the ship. I looked around and saw his body was filled with shrapnel. His blood was starting to float out of his body as we started to enter a nearby planet's atmosphere.

I saw hunk of metal nearby and started to go towards its, but only to realized my oxygen tube had came loose. I started to panic from the loose tube and tried my best to fix as quickly as possible. After a few seconds, I started to black out from the lack of oxygen.

_Flashback_

"Get on your feet, maggot! You think the Covenant will be as nice as me!" the Drill Sergeant Collins yelled at us. Everyone was on the ground after doing his or her morning exercise. I was the first one to get up from the ground and later the other trainees followed suit.

"No, sir." I said in a hushed voice, but the Sergeant caught it. He walked up right to my face and I could see my own refection in his eyes.

"What was that, maggot!" he yelled in right in my face. I could feel his salvia hitting my face, but I didn't budge from it.

"I said no, sir!" I responded to him. He backed a way with a smirk on his face, but kept staring at me.

"All of you heard the maggot. He had answered my question that is why starting today he's my new favorite. What is your name, son?"

"Smith, sir."

"Smith, no that name will not do. How about…Hawk, yeah that will do." He started to walk away until I spoke out loud to him.

"Why Hawk, sir?" I asked him and everyone in the line turn to look at me, including the Sarge.

"I have seen you at the firing range. You should apply your self for the ODSTs Rangers, not this sorry group of misfits." He commented me – I think. "Now, I want half you follow me to red base of the simulation and the other half follow Hawk to the blue base. Now, get your asses moving!"

"You heard the man move it!" I yelled at everyone. My team started to move to the blue bas, but the Sarge stopped me.

"Don't disappoint me, Hawk." He said and started walk away with his half of the group.

_End of Flashback_

"_Wake up commander." _I heard someone over what sounded like a PA system. I open my eyes and saw I was in some type of med bay. _"Shepard, can you hear me – this facility is under attack. You, the one in the back t-shirt, I need you and Shepard to get out of here – this facility is under attack."_ I looked around a bit and saw a red head woman starting to get out of a nearby bed. I hoped out of the bed, but felt a sharp pain in my right arm. I ignored it and started to walk around a bit, until I heard the red head starting talk to me.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked me.

"2nd Lieutenant Smith, ma'am. And you must be Shepard." I answer her. She nodded to me and looked around the room a bit.

"You wouldn't happen to know where we are?" before I could answer the lady on the PA systems started to talk again.

"_I will answer all of question, but right now I need you two to get to the shuttle and fast. There should be some weapons and armor in the lockers over there."_ She said and spotted the lockers. I walked to one of them and popped it open. Inside was my ODST armor, my knife, and pistol. Shepard walked over to the other one and started to put on the armor that was inside.

"Hey lady, where the hell are my other two weapons?" I asked out loud as I put on my armor. She didn't answer me and I just let out a loud sigh. I slid my knife in it's sheath that was located on my lower back area and checked my pistols ammo.

'_Only three mags, two frags, and a knife' _I mentally said as checked my gear.

"My pistol has thermal clips. How about you?" Shepard asked me.

"I only got three magazines and couple grenades. Right now, I rather not go into a firefight." I said to her.

"Agreed." We started to leave the room, but something caught my eye. I looked at one of the tables in the room and saw a Covenant Active Camouflage Unit. I picked up the small purple device and started to exit the room. Both Shepard and me entered a room and saw multiple dead bodies on the ground. I saw Shepard pick up something from one of the dead bodies and kept on walking. We went on for a while until white humanoid robots stopped us. The started to open fire on us and we fired on them in return.

I popped up and fired a one of the bots, the rounds ripped through the bot's head off. I aimed my pistol at another one, but Shepard took out the rest of them with her pistol. I got up and took two pistols from the bots and dual wield them.

"Are you ready?" I asked her, as she was about to open the door that had a hologram lock on it.

"Yeah, by the way you are not that bad with a pistol." She complemented me. She opened the door and we stared to move through the facility. We were engaged by handful of bots, but they were quickly struck down with couple of shots. We kept on moving, until we found another survivor that was stuck down by a couple of shots to the head. Shepard moved towards while I aimed my two pistols at the bots and started to open fire on them. After all of them were down, I walked towards Shepard and the other survivor.

"What are you two doing here? I thought you guys were still a work in progress." The man said.

"First things first, who the hell are you?" I asked him.

"Sorry, I forgot this is all new to you guys right, now. I'm Jacob Taylor… I have been station here for-" he was cut off as more bots started to show and open fire on us.

'_Yeah, I'm having enough of these guys' _I thought to myself. I stood up and threw both frag grenades at them. That was enough explosive power to damage the door from opening.

"You react fast under pressure." Jacob said to me. He stood up and fired on one of the leftover bots. "Things must be a lot worse than I thought if Miranda has you two running around. I will fill you in, but we better get to the shuttle first.

"I know it's not the best time right now, but I'm sick of stumbling around when I don't know what's going on." Shepard said to him and I had to agree.

"Faire enough. I'll will you two the quick version." Jacob told us about the attack and how both of us were dead.

"This doesn't look like an Alliance facility."

'_Or UNSC. Wait, who the fuck are the Alliance and how long have I've been dead?' _I thought.

"It isn't and that all I can say for now. The galaxy thinks your dead and you," he focused his attention on me. "No one knows who the hell you are." He said to me. The mechs started to open to fire on us again.

"Where there any other survivors on the Normandy?"

"I tell you what, if you two help me finish off these mech, and I'll pay Twenty Questions with you two all day. I'm low on thermal clips, but I'm a biotic. Just give me an order when you want me to them with the good stuff." He stood up and some how, mange to lift up one of the remaining mechs. I pulled fired my remaining round into the bots.

After they were all destroyed, I discarded the pistols and pulled out my magnum.

"Your gun there is a gas-operated, right?" Jacob asked. I nodded to him. "I thought so, when we get a chance I will modified it to use thermal rounds." I nodded to him and someone started to contact them. I couldn't hear who was, but it sounded like some one in distress. I think his name was Wilson. We headed to another part of the station that was filled with mechs, but nothing I couldn't handle. The man named Wilson contacted them again.

"We are on our way, Wilson." Jacob said into a small comms set.

"What the hell is going on, now?" I asked while we kept on moving.

"Wilson is in trouble. We have to get to sever room B."

"Lead the way then." Jacob nodded and led the way towards the server room. One thing was strange to me though, after a while the mechs stopped coming. We entered a small room and found a bald man on the floor.

"Shepard, over here!" Wilson yelled. Shepard walked over to him and I spotted his leg. I went over to it and found the bullet wounds, but something was off about them.

"Hey Jacob, these mech are killing everyone on the station, correct?" I asked him.

"Yeah, why?" Jacob asked in return. Ingored his question, but kept on asking him mine.

"And someone had to activate these mechs in order to attack this station, correct?"

"Well, yeah."

"Well, if my theory correct," I pulled out my pistol and fired a round in his head.

"What the hell are you doing?" yelled both Shepard and Jacob. They both head their pistols aimed out at me.

"Calmed down. Our friend Wilson here had activated the mechs and attacked the station. I use to see this a lot in my line of work." I started to explain to them.

"Your line of work?" Shepard asked me.

"I've been trained to be a MP, but signed up to be a trooper."

"A trooper? You know what never mind, we should probably head out before more mechs show up." Jacob said.

"Lead the way." I said to him and we all left the sever room. We engaged more humanoid mechs and also a couple dog like ones. The dog ones are easy to kill, but don't let them get to close, I learned that one the hard way and hurt like a bitch.

After we cleared the final room, we head to another door that assumed held the shuttle. Jacob pressed the hologram lock and the door opened up revealing a chick in a white and black suit. She also had shoulder length hair.

"Miranda?" Jacob said in amazement.

"I see you two have manage to find Jacob, good work. Where's Wilson, I have some unfinished businesses with him." She said to Jacob.

"If mean by killing him, too late. The Lieutenant here, beat you to it." Shepard said.

"How did you know he betrayed us?" Miranda asked me.

"Like I said before, I was trained to spot out traitors basically. Now, can we get the fuck out of here?" I said.

"Good idea and before I forget, here. My boss would like to speak to you, Shepard." Miranda handed me my battle rifle and sniper rifle. I took the weapons from her and all of us boarded the shuttle.

"You mean the Illusive Man, I know you work for Cerberus." Shepard said.

'_Did I miss something? Man, I need to start paying attention to conversations during combat' _I thought as Shepard and Miranda started to talk.

"I hate to interrupt you, ladies. But, can we please get out of here?" I said to both of them.

"Agreed." Both Miranda and Shepard said. Entered into the shuttle and left the station. I saw outside the window the shuttle jump from the Cerberus station.

"Before you meet with the Illusive Man, we need to ask a few questions to evaluate your conditions. This also counts for you too." Miranda said to both Shepard and me.

"Come on, Miranda. More tests? Shepard took down those mechs without any trouble that has to good enough. Him on the other hand we might? No offense, but you understand." Jacob said. I just shrugged off his comment.

"It's been two years since the attack." Mirianda started.

_'Wait, did she just say two years? The Navy is going to have my ass' _I thought.

"Ask the questions." Miranda said.

"Okay. Records show you grew up on Earth. Tough environment, no parents. You enlisted and won a medal fighting batarians during the Skylian Blitz. Do you remember that?" Jacob asked her.

"A lot of lives depended on me holding that position. I did what I had to." Shepard responded and I was impressed with her answer.

"However you want put it. It was damn impressive. I had friend who were there. Satisfied, Miranda?"

"Almost, lets try something more recent. Virmire, where you destroyed Saren's cloning facility. You had to leave one of your squad behind to die in the blast." Miranda started.

"Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko was killed in action. It was your call. Why did you leave him behind?" Jacob finished the question.

"I left a friend to die that day, and I didn't do it casually. But, I had to save as many people as I could." Shepard answered. "Kaidan gave his life for the rest of the team. Without him, I couldn't have stopped Saren. He died a hero."

"I understand, Commander. And I wasn't judging your decision. Everybody at Cerberus knows that cloning facility had to be destroyed."

"Shepherd, think back to the Citadel, after the Alliance saved the Destiny Ascension, and you killed Saren. What happened next?" Miranda asked.

"Humanity was offered a spot on the council. I recommended Captain Anderson for the position." Shepard said and at this point I definitely know I was not in my universe.

"Yes, Captain Anderson is now Councilor Anderson. Though from what I hear, her preferred life in the military."

_'Who wouldn't, politics are just so boring on occasions' _I thought.

"Now, you. Would you happen to tell us you name and who you worked before the attack?" Miranda asked me.

"Why not. 2nd Lieutenant Smith of United Nations Space Command. I am part of the 105th Shock Trooper Division and Ranger squad." I stated to all of them.

"There haven't been a United Nations in years. What year were you born in?" Jacob asked me.

"I was born on February 3rd in the year 2525. Both of my parents were parents were part of the military. I enlisted at the age of 16 with fake papers and was my Drill Sergeant's favorite maggot. He also gave me the callsign 'Hawk' because he didn't like my last name. He also suggested me to join the ODSTs instead of being an MP." I explained to them.

"And what exactly is an 'ODST'?" Miranda asked.

"Orbital Drop Shock Trooper or also know as Helljumpers. The reason for this name because we enter from orbit of a planet in pods, that also how we got the motto 'Feet first into hell'."

"Isn't that also kind of dangerous?" Shepard asked.

"It is, we have lost many troopers in train, but it's also worth it."

"How is it worth it, landing in a battlefield inside of a pod?"

"Its scares the hell out of our enemy. Now, are done with these questions?"

"Yes we are, we will be arriving at the station in few seconds." Miranda said.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you enjoyed and remember to follow, fav, and review. Also, Feet first into hell, troopers.<strong>

**-Death Snake signning out**


	2. Update

**Hi everyone, Death Snake here and you might be a little piss, but this story and ONI Familiar/Demon of Zero will be rewriten. That means it will not be updated and the stories might be deleted. If you would like to adopt either one just PM me, but only one person can have one story. The rewrite might combine the two stories and weasel AKA boundedsumo (weirdest name ever) has agree to help with the rewriting. So to recap, please don't hate me and also check out my pull that is up on my profile page.**

**-Death Snake signing out**

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**


	3. Ch2 Lies and a Starting of a Team

**Welcome back boys and girls, Death Snake here and bring you everyone's favorites Mass Effect/Halo crossover.**

**You: That is lie!**

**Second favorite?**

**You: There is still better!**

**Okay, it's about time to grab the sniper rifle.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Two: Lies and a Starting of a Team<strong>

"_This, is not your grave, but you are welcome to it._

_-The Gravemind_

_Hawk's Flashback_**(A/N: There might be couple of these at the starting of chapters. I hope you enjoy them.)**

_Location: Classified_

"Incoming!" someone yelled as huge ball of blue plasma came towards my platoon. The plasma hit the ground creating a huge forcing everyone to the ground.

"Is everyone okay?!" someone else yelled over all the gunfire. I tried to acknowledge, but realized that I was face first in the ground.

"Give me a second, Sarge! I'm going to see if the package is alive from that." I heard White's voice. I heard sound of boots running towards my direction and next thing I knew, I was rolled on to my back. "Are you still alive, Hawk?" White asked as he was checking my vitals with a TACPAD on his left forearm.

"Yeah, I'm still kicking." I replied. I tried to get up from the ground, but I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen. I put my hand over it and felt small pieces of my armor missing.

"That Wraith tank must got you good, if you cant get up. Here." White held out his right arm to me. I took it and lifted me up to the ground. I took a quick sweep of the area and saw destroyed and dead soldiers from both sides of the fight. I also noticed that most of the surrounding ground was either scorched or torn up from the heavy skirmish. White walked me over to the rest of platoon who were sitting on the wreckage of a Warthog.

"Looks like your still alive, Hawk." Greeted the Sarge. Another ball of plasma passed over our heads and hit the ground a couple feet away from us. "Ramirez, get the Iron Cross on the line and tell them to take out that fucking Wraith!"

"This is the 91st Rangers to the Iron Cross! We have secured the ONI assets and requesting immediate evac!" Ramirez shouted into the portable radio. A few minutes later, I heard Ramirez shouting into the radio, as the Sergeant and White fired at the Covenant forces. "What do you mean, that you can't send in evac?!"

I rolled my eyes at the Private's stupid question. I let out a huge huff, as more plasma fire started to fly over my down body.

_'I really hope support is coming soon.' _I thought, as an Unggoy, or Grunt, jumped up onto one of the destroyed Warthog that we were using as cover. I scrambled to get my pistol from my holster. I looked towards my lower portion of my body, so could see if my hand could grabbed my gun in time. I heard a small yelp over the firefight and quickly realized that the Grunt had spotted me. I mange to grab the gun and fire a few rounds into the Grunt's head, as he was about to fire his plasma pistol on me.

I scrambled to my feet, but almost fell to my knees, after feeling a spike of pain in my chest. I walked over to a rock for cover, as my vision started to fade to black.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p><em>Location: Unknown<em>

"I can't believe you are from the future, but you still use gas-operated weapons." A Cerberus scientist said, as he looked over my weapons. We were currently inside a Cerberus station's armory. I was told to head towards the armory, while Shepard and the two other Cerberus agents went to some colony. Hey, I could care less, but I hated being in an unfamiliar place with people who I didn't even know. "Anyway, here you go." He handed back my battle rifle, which I took happily, and I noticed instead of the original black paint job, it had three red lines on the stock. I also noticed that both the ammo counter and the scope, for the rifle, were gone.

"What happen to the scope and the ammo display?" I ask, as I check over the weapon for anything new or missing.

"We had to take out some of the original parts of you weapons, so we could make the modifications. Anyway, you can pick up the rest of your weapons on the way out." I picked up my newly modified battle rifle and started to head out of the room, before the scientist called me out. "Also, the Illusive Man wants to talk to you. Just head down the hallway until you see last door on your right. You can just walk on in." He turned towards a computer, as I walked out of the room, but after I grabbed my pistol and sniper.

I did as the scientist said and headed down the hallway until I made it to the room, he was talking about. The room's door opened, revealing a dark empty room. _'This doesn't look good.' _I thought. I took a cautious step inside the room, out of nowhere the door slammed shut. I pulled out my battle rifle and aimed it at every inch of the room.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw thin blue lines making a box in the middle of the room. I lowered my weapon a bit, as I walked towards the box cautiously. Once I entered the box, I was greeted by a blue hologram of an older looking man.

"Lieutenant Smith. Or should I call you _Hawk_?" The man asked, as he took a drag from his cigarette, he currently had. I lowered my rifle completely as I started to study the man.

"And you must be the Illusive Man. If I may ask, how the hell do you know my name?" I asked. The man gave me a smirk, as he picked up a small glass.

"Miranda has told me everything about you. Well, everything that you told her. But that is not why I called you here."

"Then why did you call me here?"

"An offer." He took a sip from his drink before setting it back down. "I want you to help Shepard with her mission. And in return, we can give you what ever you want, from money to you own personal army supplied by Cerberus."

"And what happens if I refuse?" I questioned.

"Then I will send you to a Cerberus facility for questioning. In retrospect, you really don't have a choice." As soon he said that, the door opened and five men in white armor walked into the room with rifles at the ready. "So I will ask you again. Are you willing to help Shepard with her mission?"

"Sure, why not. But on one condition, you return everything you took from my fleet's crash site. That means the technology, dog tags, and any data you have on the UNSC or me. Am I understood?" He took another drag form his cigarette before answering.

"Understood, Lieutenant." I turned around to walk out of the room, but was stopped by the Illusive Man. "Before you leave, Lieutenant. Would you mind answering one question?" I turned around to face him one more time.

* * *

><p>I walked on board the Cerberus ship, the <em>SR-2 Normandy<em> and for a small ship, it looked pretty advanced. As I walked down the bridge, to get to the elevator, I saw men and woman in Cerberus uniforms either working on holographic computers that were on the bridge or just standing around. As I headed towards the elevator, I was stopped by a familiar voice.

"It looks like I already have my first recruit." A famine voice called out behind me. I turned around and saw the same redhead from the space station that I woke up in. "So Lieutenant, how do you like my new ship?" Shepard asked.

I ignored her question and entered the elevator. Before Shepard could ask another question, I pressed a button on the elevator labeled _Shuttled bay_. As soon as the elevator doors closed, I finally relaxed a bit, since coming to this new universe or whatever you want to call this place. I closed my eyes for a bit until I heard the elevator coming to a complete stop. I opened my eyes as I saw the elevator door starting to open up. I walked out of the elevator to only be greeted by a small empty hangar. I looked around the hangar for a bit, to find a corner that was large enough for my own personal needs.

I placed my duffle bag on top of a crate that was nearby until I noticed what the crate said on it. I turned my gaze to the other five large crates and a giant metal box like container, and saw them have the same thing written on them, _Property of the UNSC_. I looked back at the crate that was closes to me and saw that there was an electronic number lock on it. I crouched near the crate and started to enter the crate, but was quickly interrupted by the sound of the elevator door opening.

_'Son of a bitch- who is it this time!' _I mentally yelled, as I started to look over the crate, to see who was getting off the elevator. I looked over the crate and saw Shepard walking towards me. _'What does she want this time?' _I asked myself. I crouched back down towards the crate and restarted to work on the lock.

"Hey, Lieutenant!" Shepard yelled, as she came closer to me. I ignored her and continued my focus on the lock, trying different combos. "Hawk, I'm talking to you!" she yelled once again. But this time, I could tell in a couple more steps, she would be right next to me. "God dammit! Are you deaf-" she began to yell, but I quickly cut her off, by pulling out my knife from its holster that was located on my back. I turned around to face Shepard and closed the gap between us by pushing my knife to her throat.

She let a shocked gasp escape her, as she felt the cold steel press against her throat.

"What do you want?" I let out a low growl towards her. Before I could receive an answer from her, she grabbed my hand that was holding the knife and quickly twisted in the opposite direction. She also took this as a time to swipe my legs from underneath me, making me land on my back with my helmet coming off my head. She quickly went on top of my with the knife's blade pressed against my throat this time.

"If you ever do something like that to me ever again, I will cut off your balls with this knife and gift wrap them to a krogan!" She stated, as she pressed the blade closer to my throat. "Am I understood, Hawk."

"Yes, ma'am." I growled. She got up off of me and held out her hand to help me up. I took it, but was ready if she was going to attack me again.

"So Hawk, why are down here and wants with the crates?" she asked, as I walked back to the crate, I was working on before. I crouched down by the crate and started to work on the code again.

"Answer to you first question, I like the quiet. And for your second question, they're from my fleet's crash site, but I don't even know what's inside of them. Shit!" I shouted, as the small beep came from the lock system, indicating the wrong combo was entered. I stood up from the crate and slammed my fist into the side of it.

"Problem?" Shepard asked. I turned to her and saw she was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

"Yeah. I keep entering the wrong code for this crate, but I swear I know the correct code- wait a second!" I crouched back down the crate and entered _2-5-2-5_. After a few seconds, I heard the crate's locks release. I grabbed hold of the lid of the crate and lifted it up. I set the lid down and peered into the crate, Shepard walked over by me and also looked into the crate.

"What are those?" Shepard asked, as I reached inside the crate to only pull out a black object that looked like some type of gun. The gun had two large blades attached to the end of the barrel. I put my hand on the handle of the gun and lights started to go on both the side and barrel of the gun.

"This Commander, is the Type-25 Carbine or also known as the Spike Rifle. But why is their a container full of them." I looked at the other crates and got an idea. I walked over to another one and entered the same code as before. The locks released and I quick thought off the lid to see what was inside. Inside the crate was, a pile of M395 DMRs and ammunition for the rifle.

I moved onto the other crates and did the same thing until all of them were open. In the end I found I had a stockpile of DMRs, Spike Rifles, Brute Shots, Energy Swords, four Spartan Lasers, and Plasma rifles, both Brute and Elite versions. The crates also hold enough ammo to last an entire platoon at least ten weeks. As I was looking over the DMRs, I spotted Shepard looking over one of the energy swords.

"You can take one if you want, but be careful. They can do some serious damage." I called out. As I was done looking over the weapons, my eyes caught sight of the large metal container. The container was a silver color and was about the size of a one and half M12 Warthog stack onto each other. I also noticed that instead of saying _Property of the UNSC_, it said _ONI_. The container also had the ONI's famous logo on the front of it.

I walked towards the container until I noticed another lock on it, but this time instead of a number lock it was one of those voice identification locks. I walked over to the lock and pressed the button on it, a small computer voice came online.

"_Please, identify yourself."_ the computer asked.

"2nd Lieutenant Smith of the 91st Rangers." I said.

"_ERROR: Name not found. Please, identify yourself." _They computer asked again. I let out a huff of air before re-speaking into the computer's microphone.

"Agent Hawk of ONI Section 3."

"_Processing… Welcome, Agent Hawk. Please stand back, container is now opening."_ And with that a large hissing sound was heard. Both Shepard and I stepped back as the container started to open.

"Agent? I thought you said you were a lieutenant, Hawk." Shepard questioned me, as we waited for the container to open.

"I was a lieutenant for the UNSC, but I was offered a job in the UNSC's Office of Naval Intelligence. Right now, I don't have a rank." I stated to her.

"Then why lie to me?" I turn to face Shepard and gave her a small smirk.

"That's my job, lie to my enemies and to my allies." As I finished my sentence, the container finally opened. I couldn't believe what was inside the container, a set of MJOLNIR Gen2 HUNTER armor. The armor was a dark grey colored with a red colored visor on the helmet. The armor was standing up with inside one of newer armor assembler with two arms with needles in them.

"Aren't you full of surprises today. So mind in telling me what is that?" I walked towards the armor. I hold out my hand and touched the chest piece of the armor.

"Shepard, how much do you trust me?"

"At this point, I rather feel safer on a battlefield then talking to you." I gave a small chuckled at her statement and turned towards her. "Why?" she asked, as she leaned against one of the open crates with her arms crossed.

"Because I'm going to ask you to help me with something that could have a small chance of killing me. Are you still up for it?" She nodded her head in response. "Good, now follow my orders to the letter." I said. I walked towards the armor again and this time, started to take off my ODST armor. Once my ODST BDUs were off, leaving me in a pair of black shorts and my ODSTshirt, I stepped in front of the armor. I started to tell Shepard what to do, as soon she was in front of a computer that the container had installed. After a few seconds, the robotic arms with the needles, injected something into my neck and soon my bones started to fell like they were freezing. After an hour or so, the process was done and I was in the new armor.

I look around the room in my new armor and saw Shepard was staring at me. I walked towards her, while hearing echoes of my armor hitting the metal floor.

"How do you feel?" Shepard asked.

"Like I was stabbed in the spine, but I will pull through. Anyways, thank you for doing this for me, Shepard. And if you would be so kind and not tell Cerberus about the weapons or armor, I would greatly appreciate it."

"Fine, but you have to tell me everything about you and this time no lies, understood?"

"Yes, ma'am. But not right here and certainly not right now."

* * *

><p><strong>There go guys, I hope you enjoyed this story and please checkout my other stories. Also, I would like opinions on a OCFemShep pairing and if someone would do a cover image for this. And remember to follow, fav, and review.**

**P.S. This story will go into Mass Effect 3, but with a twist. And if anyone wants to play with me on X-box Live, just look for Death Snake1254.**

**-Death Snake signing out.**


End file.
